Never had a dream come true
by Musicfreak9864
Summary: song fic based off the song by S Club 7, Carter never had a dream come true till she met Rosie and it was mutual


**A/N: I own nothing, this is purely fanfiction.**

* * *

Rosie looked out her window and sighed. It was the night of her nineteenth birthday and Carter had called saying she couldn't make it. A huge ball was being thrown and she was upset, no heart broken because the woman she loved since her very first day as Rosie Gonzales and helped her through everything since was not going to be there. Carter had attended her seventeenth and eighteenth and gave no reason for not being able to come this time.

Rosie knew when she left Louisiana she wasn't going to leave Carter behind because she loved her and ever since Kane had been captured they spent a lot of time together, especially since they were partners in the PPP. They were closer than anything and would never leave on another behind or leave in general. So that is why Rosie is wondering why Carter was leaving her alone on her birthday. A knock brought her from her thoughts.

"Come in." she said wiping her eyes. Her mother walked in and saw her daughter's expression.

"What is the matter Mija?" Sophia asked going over to her daughter. She sat next to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Carter is not coming mama." Rosie said as her voice cracked a bit.

Sophia moved some stray hairs out of her daughter's face. "Do not worry Mija something must have come up." Sophia said as Rosie laid her head on her mother's shoulder.

"She just said she could not come, she did not say why." Rosie began sobbing as Sophia rubbed comforting circles on her daughter's back.

"You love her." Sophia said as Rosie pulled away.

"What?"

"I've seen the way you two act around each other, and I've seen the way you two look at each other." Sophia said as Rosie let the tears fall.

"Why? Did I do something wrong? Why is she not coming?" Rosie cried as Sophia held her tighter.

"I do not know Mija, but you have to get ready, you don't want to keep your guests waiting." Sophia said as she stood helping Rosie up and over to the large walk-in closet.

Rosie was doing a great job keeping her feelings in check as the ball went on. She put on a smile but she was being torn to shreds on the inside. She had seen many people tonight, but the one she wanted to see was no where to be found.

Sophia couldn't take seeing her daughter this way. She knew the smile was fake, the look in her eyes said it all. She spotted Joe by the door and he waved her over. She joined him and he sighed. "Why did Carter not want to be here?" Sophia asked.

"She said she couldn't take it." Joe said as Sophia nodded.

"I understand, Rosie loves her too." Sophia said as Joe ran a hand through his hair.

"Carter said she couldn't handle being around without telling Rosie." Joe said as Sophia sighed. "Hopefully she makes it in time." Joe said as Sophia looked at him confused. "She said she might come." Joe said as the band stopped playing and everyone turned their attention to them.

Rosie looked over and saw the dark hair of the girl she loved. She didn't need to see her face to know that the girl on stage was Carter.

She kept her back turned as the band began playing and then began to sing.

Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go

She turned and faced the crowd locking eye with Rosie. Rosie stood frozen as she looked Carter in the eyes.

Joe and Sophia smiled hugging each other.

_I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you_

_Somewhere in my memory  
I've lost all sense of time  
and tomorrow can never be cause yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it should be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_

_I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be_

Carter sang her heart out and kept her eyes locked with Rosie's and she felt the tears build up in her eyes. Rosie blinked and the tears began to flow freely.

_You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will  
Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye  
No no no no_

_I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say (words to say)  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be_

Carter put the microphone back on the stand and took a deep breath before saying the words that she has wanted to say since she met Rosie. "I love you Rosie." She walked up to Rosie was crying nonstop. She wiped the tears away with her thumb cupping Rosie's cheek.

Rosie threw her arms around Carter and held her close. "I love you too." Rosie said as Carter pulled away and brought their lips together in a passion filled kiss. Their lips moved in sync and the crowd around cheered and clapped. That didn't matter to them though, because they loved each other and everything was drowned out to them anyway.

They pulled away when air became a problem. "I never had a dream come true till I met you." Rosie said as Carter smiled.

* * *

**Review if you like and thank you for reading.**


End file.
